Blog de usuário:DarkLordofShadows/Escalamento de personagens em Kirby
thumb|center|372px Estou fazendo esse post blog apenas para organizar melhor (e explicar) o escalamento dos chars em Kirby. 'Nível Muito Baixo' thumb|center|700px Basicamente o Nível mais baixo do verso, possuem personagens que se escalam com Waddle Dee ou Adeleine (por si só). Esse Nível abrange personagens que vão desde Nível Parede, Nível Prédio até Nível Quarteirão. A maioria desses personagens são inimigos comuns, ou personagens que são facilmente derrotados. Alguns personagens nesse nível incluem: *Waddle Dee (A média da Espécie num geral, sem considerar certos indivíduos que fogem ou burlam essa média, como o Arena Waddle Dee, o Bandana Waddle Dee e o Waddle Dee do Kirby 64); *Bronto Burt; *Scarfy; *Shotzo; *Cappy; *Kabu; *Waddle Doo (Num geral, sem considerar o Helper "Waddle Doo"); *Outros inimigos comuns num geral, como Gordo, Gabon, Soarar, etc; *Adeleine (com suas criações mais fracas, entretanto, deve-se notar que sua resistência não é muito boa...). 'Nível Baixo' Personagens que se escalam com feitos que variam desde Continental até Multi Continente. A grande maioria é chefes de início de jogo, ou mini-chefes de baixo nível. Eles são escalados aos chefes do Kirby Epic Yarn, que possuem o "Magic Yarn", capaz de juntar os continentes de um planeta que havia sido separado em 7 pedaços. Abaixo estão alguns personagens que se escalam a tal. *Fangora (Epic Yarn); *Hot Wings (Epic Yarn); *Squashini (Epic Yarn); *Capa Mari (Epic Yarn); *Rei Dedede (Epic Yarn); *Meta Knight (Epic Yarn); *Big Birdee (Mass Attack); *Moley (Mass Attack); *Great Gear (Mass Attack); *Giga Clanksprout (Mass Attack); *Mega Tank (Mass Attack); *Hamsturr (Mass Attack); *Shadowbite (Mass Attack). 'Nível Médio' Personagens que são escalados com feitos que vão desde Nível Planeta até Nível Planeta Grande. São escalados com o feito do Knuckle Joe, do Bandana Dee (Megaton Punch) e do Iron Mam, de rachar a superfície do Planeta Pop Star. Os personagens que são escalados com tais feitos são: Helpers, Mini-Chefes (com exceção do Mass Attack e do Epic Yarn) e Chefes de Início e Meio de jogo. A lógica aqui é simples, helpers aparecem em apenas 2 jogos da franquia, Kirby Super Star e seu remake Kirby Super Star Ultra (Ainda não estou contando com o Kirby para Nintendo Switch, pois o jogo só sai em 2018) e tudo que é apresentado no jogo deixa implícito que os helpers são inferiores aos mini-chefes (Com exceção de helpers como Buggzy ou Bonkers, que são mini-chefes também, mesmo assim, estão entre os helpers mais fortes que Kirby pode criar e tiram um dano massivo com seus ataques mais básicos, se comparados a outros helpers). Chefes são claramente superiores aos Mini-Chefes, então são escalados à estes. Resumindo: Chefes>Mini-Chefes>Helpers. Eu irei dividir abaixo nessas 3 categorias. Na categoria dos helpers, irei acrescentar alguns personagens que são exceção a regra acima (Como os Meta-Knights, além do Bandana Dee e do Arena Waddle Dee), justamente por estarem entre os mini-chefes mais fracos de ambos jogos, mas que ainda sim, podem ser escalados aos helpers, entretanto, irei acrescentá-los abaixo dos helpers (o último helper é o Wheelie), para evitar confusão. Helpers: *Bio Spark (Kirby Super Star); *Birdon (Kirby Super Star); *Blade Knight (Kirby's Adventure); *Burning Leo (Kirby Super Star)); *Capsule J/Capsule J2/Capsule J3 (Kirby Super Star, Super Star Ultra, Planet Robobot); *Chilly (Kirby' Adventure); *Driblee (Kirby for Switch); *Gim (Kirby Super Star); *Knuckle Joe (Kirby Super Star); *Parasol Waddle Dee (Kirby's Dreamland); *Plasma Wisp (Kirby Super Star); *Poppy Bros Jr. (Kirby's Dreamland); *Rocky (Kirby's Adventure); *Simirror (Kirby Super Star); *Sir Kibble (Kirby's Dreamland); *Sword Knight (Kirby's Adventure); *Tac (Kirby Super Star); *Waddle Doo (Kirby's Dreamland); *Wester (Planet Robobot); *Wheelie (Kirby's Adventure). Escalados/De nível semelhante aos Helpers: *Arena Waddle Dee (Kirby Super Star); *Bandana Waddle Dee (Megaton Punch/Kirby Super Star Ultra); *Golem (Amazing Mirror); *Axe Knight (Kirby's Adventure); *Javelin Knight (Kirby's Adventure); *Mace Knight (Kirby's Adventure); *Trident Knight (Kirby's Adventure). Mini-Chefes: *Batafire (Amazing Mirror); *Big Metalum (Squeak Squad); *Blocky (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Boboo (Kirby's Dreamland 3); *Bombar (Amazing Mirror); *Bonkers (Kirby's Adventure Mid-Boss & Kirby Super Star Helper ); *Box Boxer (Amazing Mirror); *Boxy (Amazing Mirror); *Buboo (Squeak Squad); *Buggzy (Kirby's Adventure Mid-Boss & Kirby Super Star Helper ); *Buzzybat (Mass Attack); *Captain Stitch (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Chef Kawazaki (Kirby Super Star); *Combo Cannon/Main Cannon #2 (Kirby Super Star); *Doc (Squeak Squad); *Dubior (Return to Dreamland); *Efreeti (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Fire Lion (Kirby's Adventure); *Flame Galboros (Triple Deluxe); *Freezy Rex (Mass Attack); *Gao Gao (Squeak Squad); *Giant Edge (Return to Dreamland); *Gigavolt (Planet Robobot); *Grand Wheelie (Kirby's Adventure); *Haboki (Kirby's Dreamland 3); *Hornhead (Triple Deluxe); *Invader Armor (Planet Robobot); *Iron Mam (Kirby Super Star); *Jukid (Kirby Super Star); *Jumpershoot (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Kibble Blade (Return to Dreamland); *King Doo (Return to Dreamland); *Master Green (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Mecha Cotta (Rainbow Curse); *Miasmoros (Planet Robobot); *Moundo (Return to Dreamland); *Mr. Frosty (Kirby's Adventure); *Mr. Tick-Tock (Kirby's Adventure); *Phan Phan (Nightmare in Dreamland); *Reactor (Kirby Super Star); *Rolling Turtle (Kirby's Adventure); *Security Force (Planet Robobot); *Sr. Poppy Bros (Kirby's Dreamland); *Spheere Doomer (Return to Dreamland); *Spinni (Squeak Squad); *Star Block Waddle Dee (Mass Attack); *Storo (Squeak Squad); *Tedhaun (Squeak Squad); *Telepathos (Planet Robobot); *Waiu (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Water Galboros (Return to Dreamland); *Yuki (Kirby's Dreamland 3). Chefes: *Acro (Kirby's Dreamland 3); *Adeleine (Kirby's Dreamland 3); *Bohboh (Squeak Squad); *Chameleo Arm (Kirby Super Star); *Coily Rattler (Triple Deluxe); *Computer Virus (Kirby Super Star); *Doc/Mecha Kracko/Yadogaine (Squeak Squad); *Dyna Blade (Kirby Super Star); *Fatty Puffer (Return to Dreamland); *Fatty Whale (Kirby Super Star;) *Flowery Woods (Triple Deluxe); *Gobbler (Amazing Mirror); *Goriath (Return to Dreamland); *Greater Doomer (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe); *Heavy Lobster (Kirby Super Star); *Holo Defense API (Planet Robobot); *Hooplagoon (Rainbow Curse); *HR-H (The Crystal Shards); *Ice Dragon (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *Kabula (Kirby's Dreamland); *King Golem (Amazing Mirror); *Lololo & Lalala (Kirby's Dreamland); *Magman (The Crystal Shards); *Mega Titan (Amazing Mirror); *Moley (Amazing Mirror); *Mr. Dooter (Return to Dreamland); *Mrs. Moley (Squeak Squad); *Observor (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble); *Paint Roller (Kirby's Adventure); *Paintra (Triple Deluxe); *Pix (The Crystal Shards); *Pyribbit (Triple Deluxe); *Skullord (Mass Attack); *Sweet Stuff (Kirby's Dreamland 2); *The Claykken (Rainbow Curse); *Twin Woods (Kirby Super Star); *Yin-Yarn (Epic Yarn); *Wiz (Amazing Mirror); *Wham Bam Rock (Kirby Super Star); *Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dreamland). 'Nível Alto' Basicamente são os personagens que estão entre Nível Sistema Solar e Nível Multi Estrela, com alguns desses alcançando o Nível Pequena Galáxia, dentro do verso. Maioria dos personagens nesse nível é capaz de se manter em combate com Kirby (Base) e podem ser escalados ao feito da Dark Nebula (aquele de destruir vários astros, até que a única coisa visível ao fundo fosse outra galáxia), além de vários outros feitos de mesmo nível na franquia. *Dark Nebula em sua forma adormecida (Squeak Squad); *Daroach (Squeak Squad); *Gryll (Kirby Star Stacker); *Marx (Kirby Super Star); *Kirby (Base Padrão); *Miracle Matter (The Crystal Shards); *Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure); *Rei Dedede (Base Padrão). 'Nível Muito Alto' São os personagens que conseguem chegar à um nível que varia entre Nível Galáxia e o High-End de Nível Múltiplas Galáxias, possivelmente Nível Universo. Inclui todos aqueles que são capazes de se manter em longos combates contra Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee e Rei Dedede. Personagens que apresentam superioridade ao Dragão Landia, uma vez que o mesmo possui a mesma coroa que o mago Magolor (o Magolor que roubou a coroa dele), também são escalados, bem como todos aqueles que são capazes de se manter contra Kirby com Final Weapons (Armas criadas pelos Ancients, os mesmos criadores da Coroa Mestra). A maioria dos personagens citados aqui se escalam entre si (Com exceção de Drawcia, que no jogo Kirby Canvas Curse, aparenta estar acima de todos no verso, sendo derrotada apenas pelo jogador). Aqui podem entrar os seguintes membros: *'Kirby' (Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe, Rainbow Curse, Planet Robobot, Team Clash Deluxe): O protagonista, é escalado por se manter em combate com Landia, Parallel Landia, Magolor, Magolor EX e Magolor Soul, por mais de uma vez. *'Meta Knight' (Meta Knightmare, Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knightmare Returns): Escala diretamente ao Kirby, é um membro do time principal, e também se manteve em combate com Landia, Galacta Knight, Magolor e cia. *'Rei Dedede' (Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe, Dededetour): É escalado ao Kirby e Meta Knight, um membro do time principal, derrotou Dark Meta Knight, ajudou a derrotar Galacta Knight, enfrentou Landia e Magolor, etc. *'Bandana Waddle Dee' (Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe, Rainbow Curse, Planet Robobot): O último membro do time principal, escala ao Meta Knight, Kirby e Rei Dedede. Ajudou a derrotar Galacta Knight, Claycia, Landia e Magolor; *'Ribbon', com o Shard Gun (Kirby 64: Crystal Shards): Escala ao Kirby e ao 0². A arma usada por Kirby e Ribbon nesse jogo é necessária para enfrentar 0². Ela também é capaz de se manter com ambos e resistir a golpes do 0². *'Claycia' (Rainbow Curse): Enfrentou Kirby se segurando, derrotou Elline com um peteleco, e provavelmente seu poder foi bruscamente aumentado quando Claycia foi possuída por Dark Crafter, que aliás é o chefe final. *'Dark Crafter' (Rainbow Curse): O chefe final, escala diretamente com outras Dark Matters, principalmente Dark Nebula. *'Dark Matter' (Kirby's Dreamland 2): Enfrentou Kirby por um longo tempo, enquanto este estava em posse da Rainbow Sword, uma Final Ability. A luta foi tão exaustiva que após derrotar Dark Matter, Kirby acabou desmaiando. *'Dark Matter' (Kirby's Dreamland 3): Foi formada a partir da fusão de múltiplas Dark Matters que devem ser comparáveis a do jogo anterior. Enfrentou Kirby em posse do Love-Love Stick. *'Dark Matter Clone' (Planet Robobot):Enfrentou ambos Kirby e Meta Knight, é um membro dos Last Four. *'Dark Meta Knight' (Amazing Mirror): Derrotou o Meta Knight com poucos golpes, já cortou Kirby em 4, enfrentou Kirby 2x seguidas, enfrentou Rei Dedede, e é superior ao Shadow Dedede. É um membro dos Last Four. *'Dark Mind' (Amazing Mirror): Superior ao Dark Meta Knight. Enfrentou Kirby, tem o controle absoluto do Mirror World, manipulando-o livremente. *'Dark Nebula', após despertar (Squeak Squad): Enfrentou Kirby com o Love-Love Stick. *'Dark Taranza' (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe): Superior ao Taranza, Landia e Landia EX, Parallel Landia, Parallel Susie e enfrentou Kirby. *'Dedede Clone' (Planet Robobot): Superior ao Rei Dedede. Enfrentou Kirby e Meta Knight. *'Drawcia' (Canvas Curse): Criou o seu próprio mundo, transformou Kirby, Meta Knight e Dedede em uma bola, transformou o espaço em si em tinta, transformou todo o mundo em tinta. Foi derrotada apenas pelos esforços conjuntos do Jogador e do Pincel Mágico. *'Galacta Knight' (Super Star Ultra): Enfrentou Meta Knight e Kirby por 3x seguidas, é comumente referido como o mais forte guerreiro, mesmo que outros personagens como Magolor e Landia já tenham aparecido, já enfrentou Meta Knight, Kirby, Dedede e Bandana Dee, todos de uma vez só. É dito ter poder suficiente para destruir tudo o que existe e provavelmente deve ser tão poderoso ou até mais poderoso que Magolor. *'Galactic Nova' (Kirby Super Star): Escala diretamente com Star Dream Soul OS, quando este está fundido ao Reactor Arc. É uma das invenções dos Ancients. *'Grand Doomer' (Return to Dreamland): Conseguiu se manter em combate com Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede e Bandana Dee, todos de uma vez só. Também conseguiu resistir ataques do Ultra Sword Kirby, e é o único chefe a ter formas de defesa semelhantes as usadas por Magolor. *'Gooey' (Kirby's Dreamland 3): É uma Dark Matter, consegue se manter em combate com outros de sua espécie, ajudou Kirby a derrotar Zero. Possivelmente é tão poderoso quanto Kirby em posse do Love-Love Stick. *'Landia' (Return to Dreamland): Escala diretamente com Magolor, possui a mesma coroa do mago, criada e forjada pelos Ancients. Diferente de Magolor que usa a coroa tanto para hax, quanto para aumentar seus poderes, Landia usa a coroa apenas para aumentar seu nível e poder de suas habilidades. *'Magolor' (Return to Dreamland): Motivos bem óbvios, seu objetivo era dominar todo o universo com o poder da coroa, consegue manipular livremente o universo sob a sua vontade, a derrota dele fez com que a Another Dimension se quebrasse em pedaços, etc. *'Metal General & HR-D3' (Return to Dreamland): Enfentou Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee e Dedede, todos de uma vez só. *'Nightmare' (Kirby's Adventure): Enfrentou Kirby em posse da Starod, uma Final Weapon criada pelos Ancients. Dedede não foi capaz de derrotá-lo, apenas de selá-lo. *'Parallel Susie' (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe): Enfrentou 4 Kirbies ao mesmo tempo. *'Parallel Landia' (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe): Superior ao Landia/Landia EX, foi corrompido pela coroa, da mesma forma que Magolor Soul. *'President Haltmann' (Planet Robobot): Se manteve em combate com Kirby e Meta Knight. *'Rainha Sectonia' (Triple Deluxe): Capaz de se manter em um LONGO combate com Kirby, derrotou Taranza com um golpe. *'Rei D-Mind' (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe): Se manteve com 4 Kirbies ao mesmo tempo, é superior ao Landia, Taranza, Parallel Landia, Susie, Parallel Susie, Shadow Dedede, Dark Meta Knight, Dark Taranza, além de ser escalado diretamente ao Dark Mind. *'Sectonia DX' (Triple Deluxe): Superior a Rainha Sectonia em sua forma base, enfrentou Kirby e Dedede. *'Sectonia Clone' (Planet Robobot): Superior a Rainha Sectonia em sua forma base, comparável a Sectonia DX, superior ao Dark Matter Clone *'Shadow Dedede' (Triple Deluxe): Superior ao Masked Dedede, enfrentou Kirby e Rei Dedede. *'Shadow Kirby' (Triple Deluxe): Capaz de se manter em um longo combate com Kirby. *'Star Dream' (Planet Robobot): Conseguiu se manter em combate com o Kirby fundido a nave de guerra Halberd, resistiu a um ataque direto do Galacta Knight. Em seguida se fundiu a um Nova e seus meros miados distorciam a realidade. Suas formas mais fortes devem se comparar ao Magolor e cia. *'Stock Mecha Knight' (Planet Robobot): Superior ao Mecha Knight e Mecha Knight+. Enfrentou ambos Kirby e Meta Knight. *'Susie Haltmann' (Planet Robobot): Enfrentou Kirby e Meta Knight, comparável ao Presidente Haltmann, ela que é a criadora da maioria das máquinas da companhia. *'Taranza' (Triple Deluxe): Supostamente superior ao Rei Dedede, se manteve em combate com 4 Kirbies ao mesmo tempo. *'Wham Bam Jewel' (Super Star Ultra): É um membro do Final Four, junto com Dedede e Galacta Knight. *'Zero/0²' (Kirby's Dreamland 3): É o líder das Dark Matters, uma das maiores antagonistas da franquia, capaz de se manter em longos e exaustivos combates contra Kirby em posse de Final Abilities como o Ribbon's Shard Gun e o Love-Love Stick. Supostamente, mesmo a Coroa Mestra é uma Dark Matter, ou uma corrupção causada por elas. 'Nível Deus' São praticamente uma força no verso, apesar de poucas citações, já seriam acima de tudo ou de todos os chars já demonstrados. Podem, ou não, habitar um plano de existência superior e não podem ser afetados diretamente pelos seres do verso. *'The Ancients'; *'O Jogador'; *'A Força'. 'RESUMO' *Inimigos comuns são escalados a feitos de nível parede até nível prédio, com alguns chegando em Nível Quarteirão *Helpers, Mini-Chefes e Chefes de Início, Meio e em certos casos de End-Game são escalados aos feitos do Megaton Punch (da Iron Mam mid-bosses e bosses e do Knuckle Joe e Bandana Dee Helpers. *Personagens de nível alto são escalados aos feitos que variam desde Sistema Solar até Pequena Galáxia, esse nível pode incluir chefes de alto nível ou maior dificuldade, ou personagens capazes de se manter em combate com Kirby em sua forma base. *Personagens de nível muito alto são: a)escalados a feitos de nível Galáxia; b)escalados a Kirby, Landia, Magolor e cia. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Kirby